Jean Grey (Earth-295)
, formally | Relatives = Weapon X (Logan) (husband) X-Man (Nate Grey) ("son", created from her genetic material) | Universe = Earth-295 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 115 lbs (52 kg) | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Estranged | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = College | Origin = Depowered Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Annandale-on-Hudson, New York | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Mark Waid; Roger Cruz; Steve Epting | First = X-Men: Alpha #1 | Last = | HistoryText = When Legion, the mentally unbalanced mutant son of Professor Charles Xavier and Gabrielle Haller, travelled back in time in an attempt to kill Magneto, he accidently killed Xavier instead, creating a splinter universe known as the Age of Apocalypse. In that reality, mutants became the dominant species of the planet. Apocalypse rose to power enslaved humanity. Jean Grey was the first mutant, other than Magneto's own children, recruited to be an X-Man. Jean's parents knew something was wrong with their daughter and, with no place else to turn, contacted Magneto. Magneto, who had recently announced his intentions to train mutants in the use of their powers, arrived and took Jean into his care. As the X-Men came together, Jean remained their lone telepath. Due to a lack of telepathic teachers Jean was unable to block out many of her teammates' pains and wants. The man whose pain came through to her most glaringly was the mysterious Weapon X. She felt for Logan and these feelings eventually became love. Her first mission with the X-Men would be defending Cape Citadel from an attack by the Horsemen of Apocalypse, pitting her telekinetic powers with those of Candra . During a mission, Jean was captured by Prelate Scott Summers . In the months that she was held prisoner it became clear to Apocalypse's Horseman, Sinister, that Jean was an Alpha Class mutant. Sinister would eventually take Jean's DNA, combine it with Scott's, and create Nate Grey, a mutant powerful enough to challenge Apocalypse himself . Soon after that, Weapon X, without the rest of the X-Men, stormed the Breeding Pens and freed Jean. Weapon X and Prelate Summers faced off. Logan lost a hand and Scott lost an eye . Due to Magneto and the X-Men's inaction in rescuing Jean, she and Weapon X would quit the team and work alone Jean and Weapon X would travel to Europe where they would become mutant operatives for the Human High Concil. Surprisingly, Sinister informed them of Apocalypse's plan to destroy Europe. They took this information to the Human High Council . Weapon X and Jean were asked to destroy Apocalypse's Atlantic Sea Wall so the Council could send Sentinels to evacuate North America before their planned nuclear strike . Although Jean knew it was necessary to take out Apocalypse, she left Logan for America to warn all she could of the impending nuclear strike . Once in America, Jean was able to sneak into Apocalypse's kingdom in New York City. She was eventually captured by Prelate Alex Summers. Alex also took his brother, Prelate Scott Summers, captive because he believed he was secretly freeing prisoners in the slave pens. Alex took them to the Dark Beast and told him to use Jean and Scott for genetic fodder . Jean and Scott were able to escape. During the chaos of the battle between the X-Men and Apocalypse's forces, they freed prisoners from the pens . Realizing the nuclear warheads from Europe were on their way, Jean created a telekinetic shield in the sky. While Jean was concentrating on the shield she was seemingly killed by a plasma blast fired by Alex Summers. Her supposed death was avenged by Weapon X who killed Summers and cradled Jean's body as the nuclear weapons came raining down . However, and unknown to all, Jean survived and utilized the power of the Phoenix Force to save North America from destruction. Sinister realized this and took Jean's body into hiding where he contained her. Examining her DNA he learned that she was an Alpha level mutant, and that her DNA contained traces of the "first mutant" thus giving her these extraordinary powers. With Magneto taking the credit for saving the world and hunting down Apocalpyse's minions, Sinister approached him and revealed the truth in order to blackmail Magneto into leaving him alone . However, after a botched revenge plot by Paige Guthrie, Magneto was forced to tell his X-Men the truth . The X-Men tracked down Sinister and confronted him, however he defended himself with his Sinister Six, which included a brainwashed Jean among their numbers . Battling her comrades, Jean almost slayed Sunfire before Weapon X could snap her out of Sinister's control. She then turned her powers on Sinister before Weapon X and his daughter Kirika slayed him. In the battles aftermath, Magneto turned himself over to the authorities as penance for betraying their trust. Jean in turn continued to operate the X-Men along with Weapon X to insure that human/mutant peace would endure . Dark Angel Saga When Archangel of Earth-616 becan to ascend to replace the slain Apocalypse, X-Force consulted Dark Beast for advice. He brought them to the Age of Apocalypse and instructed them to retrieve a Life Seed from his lab. The X-Men of the world, knowing of Dark Beast's villainy, assumed X-Force's intentions to be malevolent and destroyed the seed. After the misunderstand was resolved, the two groups began to work together. Jean was shocked to meet X-Force's Wolverine, as her husband had long since gone missing and was assumed dead. The two initiated a brief romance. The combined X-Force and X-Men split into two groups; one would retrieve another Life Seed from a Celestial Garden while the other would infiltrate a prison to rescue Gateway. To the X-Men's surprise the prison was run by Weapon-X himself, who had ascended to replace Apocalypse. Jean and some of the other X-Men crossed over into Earth-616 to help defeat Archangel. Afterwords they returned home and began working with the X-Terminated. A scheme to turn the world's mutants into humans using a clone of Wanda Maximoff backfired, depowering Jean and Sabretooth but not any of their opponents. With Jean powerless, the Phoenix Force left her. The human resistance plan to train Jean to join the X-Terminated. | Powers = Jean currently possesses no powers. | Abilities = Jean Grey excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Weapon X for a number of years. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. | Strength = Phoenix possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Jean Grey demonstrated the upper-limit of her kinetic strength by grasping multiple components. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Age of Apocalypse Category:Howlett Family Category:X-Men members (Earth-295) Category:Flight Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Possession Category:Astral Projection Category:Power Negation Category:Depowered Mutants